Muggle Summer
by dzz008 y Farina Celogore
Summary: ¿Cuál sería el peor castigo para Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter? Es claro, estar juntos. Ahora imaginalos juntos T-O-D-O un verano en el mundo muggle--> Cap. 3
1. El Peor Castigo

**Muggle Summer**

[Por dzz008 y Farina Celogore] 

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Primer Capitulo:**_El peor castigo_

-"¡¡¡Potter!!!! ¿¿Qué has hecho esta vez?? ¿¿No puedes comportarte como si tuvieras dieciséis años?? ¿Qué no has madurado lo suficiente?... ¡Claro que no!... tienes aún el cerebro de un niño de 5 años. Sígueme vendrás conmigo, ¡de esta no te salvas!"- gritó un Severus Snape realmente enojado, sólo un Gryffindor se hubiera atrevido a responderle  
-"¿Qué?! ¡¡¡Pero Malfoy me provoco!!!! ¡¡Él es el culpable!! ¡¡Yo no le haría eso a alguien de mi propia casa!!!"- 

Draco Malfoy miró burlonamente a Harry Potter, había conseguido justo lo que quería... recibiría detención y él debido a ser un Slytherin permanecería intacto. 

-"Profesor, usted sabe que yo no haría nada por molestar a Longbottom. Potter tiene serios problemas mentales y eso todos lo sabemos."-   
-"¡¡¡Maldita sea!!! ¡¡¡Profesor, exijo que lo lleve también a él!! ¿Qué no ve como esta? Callo junto conmigo sobre el caldero de Neville!!"-  
-"Cuida tu lenguaje, Potter. Vendrás conmigo y..."- Empezaba el profesor Snape cuando de las sombras apareció la Profa. McGonagall.  
-"Y usted también Sr. Malfoy, el comportamiento de ambos ha sido horroroso estas últimas semanas y cómo normalmente se presenta en pociones decidí estar presente en sus clases. Aunque nunca pensé que cayeran tan rápido. Y bien... ambos vendrán conmigo a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, este tipo de comportamiento no puede seguir. Rápido, muévanse"- dijo McGonagall caminando hacia la puerta de la mazmorra, seguida por las miradas de toda la clase 

Harry a pesar de que estaba apunto de recibir un castigo que seguro no iba a olvidar nunca, estaba regocijando de alegría... Malfoy no se iba a escapar de esa. 

Draco Malfoy, por su parte, se quedo petrificado al oír aquellas palabras. ¿Castigo? No lo creía, ese plan había estado hecho solo y exclusivamente para la detención de Potter y él... había caído en su propia trampa. 

-"¿Y bien? ¿Que esperan? Ambos... muévanse"-Dijo McGonagall desde el pasillo.  
-"Pero Profesora, usted no puede..." -empezó a balbucear Draco Malfoy.  
-"¿Yo no puedo que?, guarde silencio y no lo repetiré: síganme."- 

Harry Potter hubiera reído si no estuviera en una situación tan comprometedora. ¿Draco Malfoy balbuceando? Eso no tenía precio.  
Draco se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y en su cara volvió a aparecer la mascara de seguridad. No permitiría que Potter se burlara de él. 

Ambos caminaron a paso lento detrás de la Profa. de Transformaciones. Subieron rápidamente las escaleras y pronto se vieron frente a la estatua de la gárgola que daba paso a la oficina del director. 

-"Buenas tardes, Profa. McGonagall, Señor Malfoy, Señor Potter. ¿Qué les trae por aquí?"- dijo Dumbledore moviendo su cabeza en forma de saludo.  
-"¿Prof., recuerda que le he comentado que estos alumnos han estado causando problemas durante el ultimo semestre?"- dijo la Profa. entrando a la oficina y parándose al lado del Prof. Dumbledore  
-"Si Minerva. Por su mirada creó que piensa necesario tomar nuestro último recurso. Estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo si lo cree conveniente."-El tono de voz y las palabras de Dumbledore no agradaron para nada a Draco. ¿El último recurso?  
-"Bien, Prof. los dejo con usted, ya sabe a que me refiero... iré a conseguir el consentimiento del Prof. Snape para este asunto"- dijo McGonagall mientras salía de la habitación. 

Dumbledore, dicho esto, explico a los chicos su castigo, por todo lo que habían hecho. Pero finalmente, por mandar a Neville Longbottom a la enfermería con heridas graves y cierto trauma aumentado. 

Cualquiera que hubiera visto la expresión de Draco Malfoy al oír las palabras de Albus Dumbledore pensaría sin dudar que su castigo sería enfrentar a una mantícora. 

Cualquiera que hubiera visto la de Harry Potter, pensaría que seria la mismísima muerte. 

La impresión lo había dejado sin palabras... algo realmente raro para un Malfoy que normalmente saca un comentario sarcástico de la manga en cualquier situación. 

-"Profesor, debe de estar bromeando... no... no puede ser verdad. ¡Sabe que no soportaría ni un día entero!"- dejo decir Potter, algo conmocionado, defendiéndose. No, definitivamente, no estaba dispuesto a hacer aquello.  
-"Me rehusó totalmente a aceptarlo. ¿Yo? Draco Malfoy en esos lugares... Mi padre oirá de esto. No lo permitirá."- dijo fríamente y sin ninguna emoción. Claro unos segundos después cuando se encontraba ya repuesto del shock que le habían causado las palabras, volviendo a ser si mismo: arrogante y por supuesto calculador.  
-"No es pregunta, Sr. Malfoy, es una orden. Si continúan con ese comportamiento, destruirán el colegio entero y mandaran a más de la mitad de los alumnos a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey no podrá con ello. Ya tenemos un permiso del Ministerio y los Dursleys serán avisados inmediatamente"- dijo Dumbledore, mostrando una sonrisa divertida.  
-"Dursleys?! ¿Mis tíos? Oh, no señor, debe de estar loco. ¡¡Detestan todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo!!"-dijo Harry al borde de la locura 

Parecía que a Draco le habían anunciado su entrada al infierno, pero seguramente esto sería peor... si mucho peor. 

Todo un verano, juntos, en el mundo muggle. Esa era la sentencia concedida. ¿Es qué acaso el mundo deseaba ser destruido? Potter y Malfoy los peores enemigos ¿juntos T-O-D-O un verano? Esto debía ser una broma. 

Ambos chicos fueron mandados a sus dormitorios. Quedaban pocas semanas de clases, pronto el verano llegaría y el curso terminaría una vez mas. Caminaban por los pasillos, lenta y silenciosamente, cuando salieron de la oficina del Director. 

Nunca pensaron ser castigados de esa forma, ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas. Harry Potter no sabía como tomar el asunto. En parte, era bastante bueno... ver a Draco siendo perseguido por tía Petunia seria una gran escena... pero, pasar todo, es decir T-O-D-O el verano con la persona que mas odiaba, era definitivamente el infierno. 

Draco Malfoy aún se encontraba en un estado de negación total, aunque interiormente sabía que de esta no podía salvarse ni con toda la fortuna Malfoy. Lo peor de todo le era saber que el maldito amante de los muggles, Albus Dumbledore, estaba feliz de la vida torturándolo. ¿Qué voy hacer yo en el mundo muggle? Rodeado de muggles, viviendo con muggles, actuando como muggle y viendo únicamente con muggles. Y el único mago con el que tendré contacto será Potter, mi enemigo jurado desde que lo conocí. 

Las semanas pasaron como agua. Harry y Draco no volvieron a pelear, bueno... no a la vista de los profesores. Rápidamente, el fin de curso llego y con él su peor pesadilla. 

La noche de la despedida, McGonagall y Snape acompañaron a los jóvenes hasta Hogsmade junto con el guardián de llaves del colegio, Rubeus Hagrid. Se suponía que ambos profesores irían hasta la estación 9 y 3/4 en Londres para supervisar que Draco Malfoy fuera llevado por los Dursleys y de ahí en fuera, el Ministerio se encargaría de que ambos adolescentes no pudieran estar mas lejos de 50 metros entre ellos. 

El camino en el Expreso de Hogwarts no fue muy placentero. Harry no pudo estar cómodo con Ron y Hermione, puesto que Draco Malfoy se encontraba ahí también al igual que los profesores. 

Al llegar al andén 9 y 3/4 Harry y Draco fueron escoltados por los profesores hasta encontrar a Tío Vernon, quien tenía una cara llena de repulsión y miedo... Sin duda-pensó Harry- este seria un largo verano. 

------------------------------------------- 

**(N/As):Farina** Ay que cosas... :D ... ejejeje... querida Moony, deberiamos de hacer esto mas seguido, nos revive del mundo ajajajaja. Dejenme les cuento que todo esto salio por querer pasarnos de graciosas en el MSN y de la union de nuestros cerebros, quienes se interrelacionaron con el unico fin de criticar al mundo entero. Bueno.... me dejare de mis estupideces y les pedire que si les gusto nuestra historia, dejen REVIEWS y gracias por visitarnos. 

**(N/As):dzz008** Mmmmm... La verdad no se que decir, bien espero que les gusten esta estupideces que como dice Farina salieron de la interrelación de nuestros cerebros (creanme estan interrelacionados). Lo hicimos con el fin de divertirnos y ver si podemos divertir a alguien más... :D. No crean que estamos muy locas y dejen review!!! (Les guste o no les guste, es muy fácil y le subiran la autoestima a Farina.) 


	2. Problemas, Dudley y nuestra primera noch...

**Muggle Summer**

[Por dzz008 y Farina Celogore] 

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Primer Capitulo:**_ Problemas, Dudley y nuestra primera noche juntos _

Vernon Dursley vio con repugnancia a los dos chicos que tenía enfrente, después de que los adultos que los acompañaban se habían ido. Observo detenidamente a ambos y una vez más dirigió una mirada de repulsión aun mayor para su sobrino. 

Al ver la cara de disgusto que el hombre le dirigía a Potter, Draco Malfoy pensó que se iba a salir con la suya. Pero eso quería decir que aún no conocía a Vernon Dursley. 

-"Muévanse"-gruño tío Vernon avanzando por entre la gente de la estación, siendo seguido por los adolescentes. 

Subieron al auto de Tío Vernon, sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra... y así transcurrió todo el camino en silencio, escuchando a tío Vernon quejarse y gruñir como nunca. 

Cuando llegaban a Privet Drive, Tío Vernon paro de golpe el automóvil y se volvió hacia donde estaban el chico de Gryffindor y el joven Slytherin. 

-"Quiero que sepan de una buena vez, que van a dormir en la misma habitación. Ya es demasiado lo que Petunia y yo tenemos que soportar por su maldito comportamiento"- y dicho esto, encendió el auto, para poco tiempo después llegar a la casa no. 4 de la misma calle. 

¡Genial! Pensó Draco Malfoy y yo que creía que trataban a Potter como un rey y ahora veo que no solo lo tratan mal, si no que piensan tratarme a mí igual. ¿Dormir en el mismo cuarto que Potter? Deben estar locos, aún no saben quien soy. 

Harry no se quejo cuando llegaron a casa y vio la horrible y huesuda cara de tía Petunia mirarle con horror mientras bajaban el equipaje del auto y lo subían a la segunda habitación de Dudley... es decir, estaba acostumbrado a eso, y aunque sus tíos habían mejorado su comportamiento desde que sabían la existencia del hombre llamado Sirius Black, Harry sabia que teniendo a Draco en casa, las cosas serian difíciles. 

-"Ni siquiera se han dignado a presentarse ¿quien se creen que son? Malditos muggles, se creen los amos y señores del universo.- dijo Draco Malfoy al ver como le daban su maleta para cargarla.   
-"Oh, cállate Malfoy. No esperes ser tratado como Miss Universo en este lugar... ni siquiera a mi me tratan bien ¿crees que a ti lo harán?"- dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras que daban al recibidor   
-"Pues claro, soy Draco Malfoy. Qué tú seas un Potter inútil no es mi culpa, talvez los pueda ayudar a tratarte mal." le contestó burlonamente Draco dejando su maleta al pie de la escalera y poniendo una expresión de estar esperando que alguien la llevara.   
-"¡¡¡Suban rápido rápido y bajen pronto, la cena ya esta lista!!!"-chillo tía Petunia entrando en la cocina, seguida de Dudley.   
-"Ya escucharon. Y tu, Potter, ocúpate de que este mocoso no se meta o mas bien, nos meta en problemas... cualquier acto extraño, cualquier chistecito y ya sabes que pasara"- Dijo tío Vernon siguiendo a su familia.   
-"¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme mocoso? ¿Qué acaso no sabe quien soy?- espetó Draco Malfoy indignadamente y con cierta petulancia en la voz. 

Al oír esas palabras Harry tubo que controlarse la risa, Malfoy no sabía en la que se había metido. 

Vernon se volvió, con el rostro rojo de la furia y comenzó a caminar hacia donde el chico de cabellos platinados estaba.  


-"Vuelve a repetir un comentario así"-gruño levantando el puño y acercándolo a la cara de Draco-"y te quedaras sin comida, harás los deberes que le corresponden a Potter y dormirás en el patio"- dicho esto, miro a Harry haciéndole una seña de que subieran hacia su habitación y camino ruidosamente hacia la cocina 

Una vez que tío Vernon estaba fuera de vista Harry no pudo aguantar la risa y empezó a reír histéricamente. Draco parecía un pez fuera del agua: abriendo y cerrando la boca sin poder articular palabra alguna. Nadie había puesto a un Malfoy en su lugar y mucho menos un muggle. 

Esa, definitivamente era una escena para ser recordada. Harry no podía dejar de reír al ver las expresiones de Malfoy en aquellos momentos, tal era su risa que no pudo subir a su habitación sino hasta 10 minutos pasando el momento 

******** 

La cena fue todo un espectáculo, también. Tía Petunia, en su afán de "lucirse" preparo infinidad de cosas para aquel momento todo para "demostrar la superioridad de la familia" según había dicho. Dudley no dejaba de mirar a Draco con sus ojos de cochino... cosa que Draco también noto.  
Draco estaba al borde de la histeria... primero entrar al mundo muggle con Potter, ser mandado por un muggle y después ser visto de esa forma tan escalofriante por un muggle que más parecía un puerco era mas de lo que podía soportar. 

Tía Petunia critico la palidez de Draco durante toda la cena. También critico su cabello, el color de sus ojos, su figura... parecía estar desesperada por hacerle la vida imposible.  
En cuanto termino la cena, Harry lavo los platos mientras que Draco limpiaba muy, muy a regañadientes la cocina. 

Ver a Draco limpiando la cocina además de dar mucha risa... también daba un poco de lástima. El *pobre* chico no había sido presentado con una escoba hasta ese día y realmente estaba teniendo un verdadero trabajo limpiando el piso de la cocina, bueno si a lo que estaba haciendo le podrías llamar limpiar. 

Terminaron. Los Dursley no tuvieron ni la más mínima vergüenza de agradecer su labor y simplemente dijeron que ya deberían de ir a dormirse. Por su parte, Dudley, aun miraba extrañamente a Draco. 

Draco Malfoy desesperado y no sabiendo que hacer para apartarse de esa mirada escrutiñadora, decidió hablarle, por primera vez en su vida desde que se habían presentado, civilizadamente a Potter. 

-"Este Potter..."- dijo mientras miraba a Dudley, que no se había levantado de la silla de la cocina desde hace unas cuantas horas.-"tu tío dice que ya terminamos, ¿te parece si subimos a tu habitación?"- 

Harry miro sorprendido a Draco... un momento... ¿era Draco Malfoy... hijo de Lucius Malfoy, el que le estaba hablando civilizadamente? Se le quedo viendo por un rato y luego, termino lo que hacia.  
-"Esta bien, vámonos, me muero de sueño"- dijo, saliendo de la cocina. 

Dudley emitió un gruñido de disgusto al oír esas palabras y Draco corrió rápidamente hacia Potter. Lo miraba pidiéndole que se apurará, si estaba unos minutos más con ese supuesto muggle, no sabría que hacer. 

Harry encontró muy cómica la situación y se movió aun mas lentamente. ¿Cuando se le presentaba a uno la oportunidad de ver a Draco Malfoy apunto de tener un ataque de pánico? 

Dudley camino hacia donde estaban los jóvenes magos, moviendo su gran cuerpo lleno de grasa, con un plato de galletas en la mano y cierta mirada que tanto a Harry como a Draco los congelo del pánico. Ambos se sentían como dos pequeños pececillos apunto de ser devorados por una gran ballena. 

Pronto se vieron a si mismos corriendo por la sala, despavoridos y dirigiéndose hacia la planta alta de la pequeña casa de los Dursley. En el acto, arrancaron gritos de tío Vernon. 

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, entraron lo más rápido posible. Harry cerro la puerta tras de si y noto que ambos respiraban agitadamente.  
-"Tu primo... es un psicópata pervertido..."- dijo Draco entrecortadamente y aún con pánico en la voz.   
"Y me lo dices a mi..."-- se quejo Harry, dirigiéndose hacia la cama.   
-"¿No me digas que siempre es así?- dijo Draco que aún no se había repuesto de la traumática experiencia como para cuidar su tono de voz o lo que estaba diciendo.   
-"¡Ja!"-dijo Harry cayendo sobre la cama -"nunca me había visto así... claro que siempre me molesta. Solo me vio así cuando traje muchas ranas de chocolate y quiso comerlas"- dicho esto, Harry tuvo un ataque de risa incontrolable-"quizás..."-trato de articular-"le... gustas..."   
-"¿QUEE?!? ¡ACASO ESTAS LOCO!- gritó Draco Malfoy realmente horrorizado. Esto estaba resultando peor de lo que había imaginado.   
-"Bueno... quizás solo le pareciste apetecible"-menciono Harry volviendo a las carcajadas 

La cara de horror de Draco era merecedora de una fotografía. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y movía la cabeza negándolo, ahora era realmente presa de un ataque de pánico. 

Paso un rato para que las risas en esa habitación se tranquilizaran. Tío Vernon subió y ordeno que se callaran, con Dudley a sus espaldas. Después, Tía Petunia llamo a la puerta y le dio a Harry sabanas y una almohada... que aunque no eran nuevas, tenían buen aspecto. 

Fue cuando los dos volvieron a la realidad y vieron el cuarto. El cuarto tenía únicamente una cama, una sola y ni siquiera era grande. 

Cruzaron miradas de pánico. Esperen.... no podían dormir juntos. No, no iban a dormir juntos. Pero el suelo era tan poco espacioso. El cuarto era una miniatura para dos personas. ¡Y solo había una maldita cama!! 

-"Yo dormiré en la cama, no pienso dormir en el suelo."- dijo Draco Malfoy, una cosa era vivir en una casa muggle y otra muy diferente dormir como un animal.   
-"Pues dormirás en el suelo... porque yo no pienso darte mi cama, claro esta que si quieres tener cama... no creo que a Dudley le moleste compartirla contigo."- le contestó Harry maliciosamente. La oportunidad de molestar a Draco Malfoy de esa forma solo se presentaba una vez en cien años.   
-"Oh... no, Potter. ¿Qué clase de anfritrión te crees que eres? Yo me quedare con la cama"- dijo Draco un poco temeroso… ¿Qué tal que Potter lo obligaba a compartir cama con la bola de grasa?  
-"Oblígame"-dicho esto, Harry se lanzo sobre la cama, con una sonrisa burlona. 

Draco Malfoy no iba a quedarse así como así. No, el quería dormir cómodamente y haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo. 

Repentinamente, se lanzo también a la cama, cayendo al lado de Potter  
-"No voy a quitarme de aquí. Así que si quieres dormir conmigo, hazlo"-dijo decidido ante Harry, con esos ojos grises desafiándolo, 

Harry lo miro también, desafiándolo. No se iba a quitar de ahí. Quería dormir "bien", si a eso se le llamaba estando en casa de los Dursley y no por culpa de un joven rubio se dejaría vencer.... bueno... eso esperaba. 

Draco no pensó que Harry Potter respondería de esa forma, imaginó que iba a huir despavorido al verlo hacer lo que hizo. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde para pensar en las consecuencias... un Malfoy nunca dejaba un reto así como así y mucho menos si él lo había propuesto. 

Ambos chicos orgullosos y testarudos se quedaron en la cama, claro cada uno volteando a lados contrarios y déjenme decirles demasiado incómodos. ¿Pero que se podía hacer si ambos querían dormir en una cama? 

Era ya más de media noche y ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño. No solo por la incomoda forma en la que estaban tratando de dormir, sino también por el calor que el verano traía consigo. A pesar de que las ventanas estaban abiertas, no parecían ayudar en nada más que en traer más calor. 

-"Maldito Potter, todo el mal de mi existencia se lo debo a él. No solo debo soportarlo a él, si no una bola de psicópatas muggles, un estrecho pedazo de cama y el calor insoportable que hace aquí."- pensaba Draco Malfoy, le era imposible dormir de esa forma. Pero no le importaba... dormiría así aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera. 

Harry no sabía ni que pensar ni que hacer. Podía sentir los continuos golpes que Malfoy le proporcionaba a su espalda, tratando de obtener mas espacio en la diminuta cama. Esta bien... no quería dormir en el suelo, pero tampoco quería morir de calor o siendo ahorcado por Malfoy en su desesperación de obtener la cama. 

Lentamente, se levanto de donde estaba y miro a Malfoy con desprecio, para después tomar ciertas sabanas que tendió en el suelo y lanzar una almohada al lugar donde su cabeza se colocaría. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos grises del joven Slytherin.-"Solo por esta noche"-dijo antes de dejarse caer en el tendido que había hecho rápidamente. Esta bien, no era tan cómodo como la cama, pero era más fresco...casi reconfortante. 

-"¡Ja! Gané Potter, ya vimos quien de los dos puede más."- Bien lo había logrado ahora tenía la cama solo para él. Nadie vencería nunca a Draco Malfoy.   
-"Cállate, Malfoy, o te echo a Dudley"-dijo Harry desde su lugar, conteniendo la risa ante el comentario 

Al oír ese comentario, la imagen del pavoroso primo de Potter vino de nuevo a su mente y el horror que había sentido momentos antes volvió a inundar su mente haciéndole recorrer un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. El recuerdo de esa mirada hambrienta era suficiente como para callarlo y prefirió no opinar nada... bueno al menos solo por esa noche. 

Ambos no dijeron nada más... había sido un día duro. Y seguramente, mañana lo seria aun más. 

------------------------------------------- 

**(N/As):Farina** Bueno, el segundo capitulo... en lo personal, me gusto jejeje XD. ¿Se imaginan a un Dudley-godzila psicopata pervertido? Pobre Draco, en serio.  
Bueno, espero les guste nuestra historia y dejen ¡REVIEWS! y gracias por visitarnos XD. 

**(N/As):dzz008** Este fue el segundo capítulo de Muggle Summer... espero que les haya gustado más que el anterior. Gracias por las personas que dejaron review (la que dejó en francés me hubiera visto tratando de adivinar en que idioma estaba). Y bueno les pido al igual que la otra vez que: Dejen Reviews!!! 


	3. El enjambre y la Tele

**Muggle Summer**

[Por dzz008 y Farina Celogore] 

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Tercer Capitulo:**_El enjambre y la tele_

Despertaron con los gritos de tía Petunia, los brincos de Dudley que movían el piso y los gruñidos que Tío Vernon hacia mientras se acomodaba la corbata. Después de ser llamados para desayunar, pelearon por el baño por más de 5 minutos hasta que Dudley llego y Harry entro corriendo al baño, dejando a un Malfoy asustado y acorralado en el pasillo. 

"No... Por favor... no... no te me acerques..." susurró Draco con mirada suplicante a Dudley e inmediatamente salio despavorido al cuarto de Harry en donde se encerró hasta que oyó que este tocaba la puerta sin dejar de reír. 

Bajaron tranquilamente y mientras desayunaban, tío Vernon saco una gran carta de su bolsillo. 

** Estimados Sr. y Sra. Dursley:  
-decía la carta en manos de Harry-  
Esperó que todo este saliendo de la mejor manera posible y su huésped Draco Malfoy se este comportando apropiadamente.   
Por último desearía que pudieran hacerme un favor, los jóvenes necesitan conocer la ciudad como parte de su castigo y por ello espero que los dejen salir, no se necesitara que los transporten ya que parte del trabajo es aprender el uso de los medios de transporte.   
Por el dinero no se preocupen ambos tienen suficiente.   
Gracias por su comprensión, 

_ Albus Dumbledore  
Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

**

Bien- pensó Harry- por lo menos algo comenzaba a salir bien. Al menos no estaría todo el día en la casa, viendo a tía Petunia vigilar a los vecinos, a Dudley comer y ver televisión... televisión... un momento... esto era algo que tenia que ver. Cuando vio la televisión encendida, no se le hizo raro, pero ¿como reaccionaria Draco Malfoy? 

Ese día cuando los Dursleys salieron solos, porque no llevarían a dos fenómenos consigo, a ver a la tía Marge, Harry decidió que era el momento oportuno de enseñarle a Draco Malfoy que era la televisión. 

Se sentaron en la pequeña sala y cuando Harry encendió la televisión, Draco pego un grito que fácilmente los Dursley podrían haber oído desde donde fuera que estuvieran. 

"¡¡Ese animal... Potter sácalo de aquí!!- gritó ahora con algo de coherencia después de haberse escondido detrás del sillón. 

Harry estallo a carcajadas, cayo sobre la mesita de centro, tomando su estomago, rogando detener el ligero dolor que tanto reír le producía. 

"¡¡¡POTTER!!!! ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡¡Ayúdame!!!- gritó histéricamente al ver que Harry solo se reía. No, el no dejaría que esa bestia se lo comiera. 

Harry contuvo por un momento sus risas, ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas y dejo salir un apenas audible -"Que risa me das"- para luego seguir riendo como loco. 

Eso era indignante, nunca pensó que la estupidez de Potter llegará a tal extremo. ¿Qué acaso no veía a la bestia salvaje que quería atacarlos? 

"Bien..."-dijo Harry tranquilizándose después de un rato-"Vamos, Malfoy, sal de ahí". 

"Pe...Pero y ¿el animal naranja qué?"- preguntó Draco un poco temeroso. El miedo lo había estado haciendo comportarse total y completamente anti-Malfoy. Si las cosas seguían así pronto tendría un ataque al corazón. 

Harry rió una vez mas y se tranquilizo nuevamente... todo esto comenzaba a ser desesperante -"Este aparato..."-comenzó a explicar-" Se llama televisión y transmite mensajes por imágenes y sonidos que ayudan al televidente a desarrollar la *imaginación*... bueno, eso dicen pero no lo creo así. Las imágenes son trasmitidas por satélites que se encuentran en el espacio y que ayudan a los muggles a comunicarse mas fácilmente...es... algo así como la red de polvos Flu... solo que aquí se emplea la *tecnología* y la *maquinaria*"- Termino Harry, recargado en el sillón, asomándose hacia donde Malfoy se encontraba 

"¿Ti...ti...visión?- dijo inseguramente Draco, era la única palabra que había logrado captar del discurso que Harry acaba de decir. 

Harry rió nuevamente... -"Tu capacidad de comprensión es la misma que la de Dudley"- dejo decir mientras miraba a Draco, quien aun estaba asustado y escondido tras el sillón 

"Claro que no, soy mucho mas inteligente que esa bola de grasa y aún más que tú... Dime... ¿Quién no sabía que era el Quidditch?"- le respondió Draco. Podría no tener idea de lo que era una tivisión o como sea que se llamara el aparatejo pero nadie le llamaría tonto. 

"Bueno... estarías igual que yo si hubieses vivido 11 años de tu vida en el mundo muggle con los muggle mas horrorosos que hay"- Harry le vio a los ojos por un rato y luego sonrió -"Vamos Malfoy, salgamos... hay mucho que tenemos que ver antes de volver a Hogwarts"- dijo mientras un comercial de moda salía en la santísima televisión... una chica modelando, caminando coquetamente. 

Draco vio como Harry tomaba las llaves de la casa y se dirigía hacia la puerta. -"Ah, Malfoy! apaga la televisión ¿quieres?" 

"Se que soy muy guapo... pero no eres mi tipo." dijo Draco seductoramente a la chica devolviéndole el guiño y apagando el extraño aparato. 

Harry giró los ojos con desesperación al ver la escena... enseñar a Draco Malfoy el mundo muggle sería mucho más difícil de lo que creía y claro mucho más divertido. 

Cuando ambos estaban fuera de la casa Harry se dio cuenta de que no sabía a dónde llevar a Malfoy ni de que es lo que podrían hacer ese día. Se le ocurrían muchas cosas... los Dursleys nunca lo habían dejado salir antes... pero ¿Que sería bueno? 

-"Ah...."- tartamudeo Harry, mirando a ambos lados de la calle-" Bueno... Malfoy! Si, Malfoy ¿a donde quieres ir?"- dijo algo confundido. 

"¿Acaso no eres tú el que sabe mucho de muggles? Esperaré que tú, el Gran Potter lo elija, ya que yo no tengo capacidad de comprensión...-le contestó Draco, la verdad el no tenía ni la más remota idea del mundo muggle. 

"Pues... bien... vamos... por aquí"- dijo Harry yendo hacia el lado izquierdo de la calle y abandonado Privet Drive. 

Después de caminar unas cuantas cuadras (Draco viendo a toda la gente como si tuvieran dos cabezas) Harry decidió que lo mejor sería tomar un taxi y así... conocerían un medio de transporte y podrían ir a algún centro comercial. 

Harry llamó al taxi y le explicó a Draco que se subirían a un auto: "Nos subiremos a una cosa llamada automóvil, tiene 4 ruedas y sirve para transportarse." Al decir esto le dirigió una mirada de "dudo que lo comprendas pero tengo que intentarlo". 

Draco contestó indignado. "Idiota, claro que se que es eso... y créeme soy mucho más inteligente que tú, solo que no suelo desperdiciar mi inteligencia en cosas tan tontas como los muggles." 

"Bueno, di lo que quieras mientras no comienzas a gritar que un tigre te come o coquetees con los aparadores… te dejare hacer lo que quieras." dijo Harry en un murmullo, el taxi se aproximaba y no necesitaba que Malfoy comenzará a pelearse enfrente del taxista. 

Por su parte, Draco había escuchado todo lo que había dicho Potter pero cuando estaba apunto de responderle fue interrumpido por un taxi que se paró junto a ellos. Subieron lentamente, nada que desesperara al taxista y Harry dio la indicación de que los llevara al centro comercial mas cercano. Fue así como avanzaron. Pasaban casa tras casa, avenidas enteras, escuelas y todo arrancaba la atención de Draco. 

Fue cómico, demasiado cómico. Harry estaba seguro de que esa escena seria una perfecta para ser tomada, Lucius se desmayaría de solo verla: Draco Malfoy sacando la cabeza por la ventana... cualquier alumno de Hogwarts que viera eso, estaría seguro que el joven había perdido su dignidad. 

El taxista miraba a ambos chicos por el retrovisor, le parecieron muy peculiares ya que uno de ellos (el que tenía el color de cabello más extraño que había visto, tanto que se preguntó si era natural) sacaba la cabeza de la ventana cuál perro emocionado por su primer viaje en coche, mientras tanto el otro lo veía con asombrado interés y no podía contener la risa. 

Se imagino que el primer chico era extranjero ya que veía todo con extrema curiosidad y después de observar el comportamiento por varios minutos y cuando estaba a punto de comentar algo... un trailer paso realmente cerca del taxi. 

Si el muchacho hubiera sacando la cabeza aun más... seguramente se la hubieran volado. 

Cuando Harry vio esto, primero se dio un susto de los mil demonios pero al ver la cara que tenía Draco realmente estalló en carcajadas histéricas. 

Pasaron pocos segundos para que llegaran a su destino. El taxista seguía viendo a ambos chicos con curiosidad cuando tomo el dinero que Harry le dio y los dejo en las afueras del centro comercial. 

"¿A donde me trajiste Potter?- dijo fríamente Draco Malfoy (el incidente con el trailer le hizo darse cuenta de que Potter no había parado de reírse de él y claro.... un Malfoy no es bufón de nadie.)mientras observaba el gran edificio que consistía el centro comercial. 

"pues...-dijo Harry algo dudoso- no tengo ni la mas mínima idea. Vamos"- y entraron. Gran fue su sorpresa al ver la gran cantidad de muggles que iban de un lado para el otro; cada uno en su asunto con su respectiva historia; haciendo ruido; siendo lo que son los muggles... 

A Draco le entró una especie de claustrofobia (o sería su natural fobia a los muggles?) cuando vio a su alrededor cientos de muggles.... a su frente muggles... ala derecha... a la izquierda.... arriba... abajo... solo muggles. 

Caminaron por todas partes, sin rumbo. Pasando por muggles, tiendas y todo tipo de cosas. Por un momento Harry perdió de vista a Draco, pero volvió a encontrarlo viendo las carteleras del cine con cara de susto. Un grupo de chicas paso frente a ellos. Cuando los vieron, se escucharon unas risitas nerviosas y varias miradas fueron lanzadas a ambos chicos. 

"!!! Pero que lindos, mira a esos dos!!!" dijo una chica de cabello rubio y ropa demasiado ajustada mientras los señalaba y continuaba riéndose con sus amigas. 

Harry alcanzo a oír el comentario, al igual que Malfoy, y se sonrojo de golpe... claro, Malfoy no hizo lo mismo, el sonrió en forma triunfante mientras las chicas se acercaban coquetamente. Pero Malfoy no sabía en lo que se había metido realmente, mientras seguía sonriendo seductoramente sintió como Potter se movía detrás de él. "! Ja ¡ Potter no sabe nada de chicas... claro carece de mi encanto." pensó mientras veía a las 5 chicas que se acercaban. 

Podrían haber sido unos dos años mayores que ellos y no les importo. Se acercaron seductoramente, con la rubia encabezando al grupo mirando seductoramente a los ojos de Malfoy. Sus manos iban a la cadera y movió su cabellera en forma que Ron llamaría "sexy"... 

Al verla a las tipas acercándose a Malfoy... esas chicas... ¿Cómo las llamaría la Sra. Weasley? Scarlet women... ¡sí! ¡sí!! Eso era lo que ellas eran." pensaba Harry. La verdad no era que Harry fuera muy inocente, el niño también tenía sus mañas pero nunca había tratado con niñas de ese tipo, Hermione definitivamente no era así. 

Y mientras las veía hablar con Malfoy se dio cuenta que prefería a las niñas como Hermione, estas parecían estar comiéndoselos con los ojos y déjenme decirles que a Harry no le agradaba para nada esto. (Le recordaba demasiado a la mirada que Dudley les dio el día anterior.) 

Draco era un experto en esto del coqueteo, su mirada había cambiado bastante a la forma que miraba a Harry. Sus ojos brillaban en cierta diversión y una ligera sonrisa se esbozo de sus delgados labios cuando la chica llego muy cerca de ellos. 

Los ojos de Harry se empezaron a hacer cada vez más redondo, sus manos se retorcían nerviosamente en su camisa y un ligero rubor iba cubriendo sus mejillas. Desde el desastroso incidente con Cho en 5to año, Harry no tenía mucha confianza en si mismo y las chicas de todas edades lo asustaban bastante. 

"Hola" -fueron las palabras de la chica. Tenía una voz ligeramente chillona y trataba de parecer sexy. Draco sonrió ante esto, mas como una burla a una insinuación de gusto. Te podemos ayudar en algo? -dijo, en un tono... ¿seductor? 

Harry miraba a las chicas y luego a Draco, repitiendo la acción unas cuantas veces. Se había dado cuenta que el otro joven (porque definitivamente él no) se comenzaba a sentir mejor; al fin conquistar era lo mismo tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico. 

"Si" -había dicho la chica, en el mismo tono- pueden ayudarme. -miro a Harry y le guiño un ojo, para después volver a Draco- podrían ir conmigo y mis amigas al cine? -dijo... señalando a ese ruidoso grupo de jovencitas. Draco volvió la vista a Harry, pidiendo explicaciones ¿que demonios era esa cosa llamada "cine"? 

Harry se encontraba completamente rojo por el guiño de la chica, no le parecía atractiva... pero le daba miedo. Cuando vio que Draco no sabía que era el cine, pensó en todas las formas de explicárselo y finalmente optó por la más sencilla. Le murmuró por lo bajo: "Una televisión gigante." 

"Si" -había dicho la chica, en el mismo tono- "pueden ayudarme." -miro a Harry y le guiño un ojo, para después volver a Draco- podrían ir con mis amigas y conmigo al cine? -dijo... señalando a ese ruidoso grupo de jovencitas. Draco volvió la vista a Harry, pidiendo explicaciones ¿que demonios era esa cosa llamada "cine"? 

Harry se encontraba completamente rojo por el guiño de la chica, no le parecía atractiva... pero le daba miedo. Cuando vio que Draco no sabía que era el cine, pensó en todas las formas de explicárselo y finalmente optó por la más sencilla. Le murmuró por lo bajo: "Una televisión gigante." 

"¡¡¡Ah!!! ¡¿ahh?!" - ahora si esta confundido. Telequision? Ah! si... esa cosa de donde salio el gato grandote.... si... y mas grande? No pudo evitar asustarse de nuevo cuando recordó todo lo que vio en la teliquision... miro a la chica, que esperaba la respuesta ansiosa 

Pasó un silencioso minuto, la mirada de la chica se hacia cada vez más insistente... (y para Harry más aterradora) y ninguno de los dos chicos daba una respuesta. 

Harry por su parte, no sabía que había pasado con Malfoy... hace tan solo unos minutos era seguro y arrogante y ahora no se veía capaz de articular palabra alguna. 

"Bu...bueno..."-dijo Draco después de unos minutos, mirando a Harry... rogándole auxilio. Mala jugada, la chica había sonreído y daba brincos de gusto "Dijo que si!!"-grito, casi dejándolos sordos. Los tomo por las manos y los llevo prácticamente arrastrando hasta la entrada del cine. 

Harry y Draco se miraron, ambos tenían los ojos como platos (cada uno por distintas razones), la chica los jaló hacia las taquillas y pronto se vieron rodeados por un enjambre de jovencitas de voz chillona y ropas apretadas. 

Hay! que emoción! -grito una, abrazando descaradamente a Draco - Que lindo!! 

Vamos, chicos -dijo la abeja mayor... y los jalo hacia la dulcería. Casi compraron medio lugar (cosa que Harry y Draco tuvieron que pagar) y entraron a la sala obscura. La película ya estaba empezando. Las chicas se pelearon por ver quien se sentaba a lado de ellos, hasta que la gente comenzó a callarlos. Finalmente Harry quedó aprisionado entre la que el suponía era la líder del grupo y una joven de cabellos negros. 

Draco si que estaba aterrado. Esa chica de cabellos cafés y anteojos lo miraba como si quisiera morderlo. Al otro lado, la abeja mayor. Vaya... preferiría mil veces estar con Harry... esperen ¿el había dicho eso? ¡¡DIABLOS!!. La película comenzó y había mucho silencio. Draco tenía palomitas, dulces y refresco en las piernas y las chicas tomaban (muy descaradamente) cuanto querían. Esa cosa había…empezado muy ruidosa... luego escenas de parejas... una ciudad... el campo... la imagen de un tren se acercaba. Draco se atraganto con las palomitas ¿Por que nadie se movía? UN TREN VENIA HACIA ELLOS!!! el no se quedaría ahí... grito un "Salven sus vidas!!!!!" - tirando todo cuanto tenia en piernas y salio corriendo deliberadamente de la sala, seguido por un divertido Harry. 

Este último no paraba de reírse mientras seguía a Malfoy por la sala, esto había sido lo más cómico que éste había hecho en el verano. No sólo Harry se reía, si no también varias personas que se encontraban en el cine y claro... hubo quien se molesto y comenzó a callarlos. 

"Que?! Que?! Vas a decirme que querías que me quedara ahí?! ¡¡NO ME MORIRE TAN JOVEN Y GUAPO, Potter!!" -dijo, escupiendo palabras... seguía enfadado por las miradas que lo seguían y la gran abeja estaba ahí, viéndolo incrédula. ¿qué había hecho ahora? 

"Malfoy, no me vas a decir que te espantó el tren?"- al ver la cara de incomprensión de Draco, Harry comenzó a reír de nuevo."¿Que acaso no aprendiste nada con la televisión?" 

"Pues, claro que me espanto el tren2- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo- "Y no... no aprendí nada con la telequision esa... Solo recuerdo un gatote y a una chica guiñándome un ojo" -dijo Malfoy, saliendo del cine 

Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? El chico que se jactaba de nunca hacer un ridículo, había hecho uno de los más grandes que Harry pudo ver alguna vez. 

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué miras, Potter?!" -dijo mirando al chico que caminaba a su lado- una sola noche durmiendo conmigo y ya te gusto? -esto ultimo, realmente lo dijo alzando la voz. 

Ese comentario, hizo que la risa de Harry se esfumara dejando en su lugar un chico de dieciséis años con un terrible humor. 

"Bien, Potter, ¿pretendes explicarme el "FASCINANTE" mundo Muggle o no?" -pregunto desafiante... mirando los ojos esmeralda de Potter. 

----------------------------- 

**(N/A): Farina Celogore:**  
XD Dios!! ddz008, cuantas estupideces pones en tus fanfics, ¿eh? *risas* si, si, sé que también es mío. ¿Qué les pareció? Yo me divertí mucho haciéndolo, no podía parar de reír. Espero continúen visitando nuestro fanfic. Por cierto, respecto a las peticiones de "los dos dormidos en la cama" estamos pensándolo mucho O.o manden mas sugerencias y las que nos parezcan las pondremos. Bien, nos vemos pronto. 

Atte.  
**Farina Celogore **

(N/A): ddz008:  
Mmmm... si esperamos que les agrada este capítulo y disculpen la tardanza. Ahora mismo lo pondremos en ffnet y yo me ire a dormir... son las 3:06 am y madre me matará si se enterá. Espero les haya gustado. DEJEN REVIEWS!!! 


End file.
